The Necklace
by Sasuke Uzumaki 83
Summary: It was a joke, that's all it really was. Until it became serious, then everyone was heartbroken. Especially Sasuke. NaruSasu, AU, Yaoi, and enough cusses to feed the starving penguins in Artantica. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

The Necklace

PROLOGUE

Summary: It was a joke, that's all it really was. Until it became serious, then everyone was heartbroken. Especially Sasuke. NaruSasu, AU, Yaoi, and enough cusses to feed the starving penguins in Artantica.

Warnings: Yaoi (As in boy X boy), OOC-ness, cross-dressing, cussing (And lots of it), explosive farts, cuddling, OC retards, sucky writing, non-sense, and enough pie to go 'round.

* * *

"You, Naruto, I honestly think you're girly-er than you are manly." Max said, taunting him. Max was an annoying, stupid, challenged, blue-eyed, red headed dim-wit with a scar across with his left eye, who just happened to be a (failure of a) football player. He wore a red shirt, blue jeans and a brown belt (Which was in only the right side belt-loops).

"I told you Max, I'm not a girl, I'm not like a girl, I never was, and I'm never gonna be." Naruto said, pissed off by Max's argument just a little bit. Naruto, a manly, average person with blonde hair, an orange and blue jacket, blue eyes, orange jumpsuit pants (Yayz… ^(^3^)^), and just happened to be the star football player. (Yayz? ?(o.0))

"Yeah, keep tellin' that to yourself." Max replied, closing the conversation, the argument. He had won this battle _and_ this war.

Or so he thought…

…

Max walked around the shop's jewelry section, bored out of his mind. He slowly walked past the isles of shiny stuffs, observing all of the jewelry, until one caught his eye. Max picked up the necklace, a silver, scratched up, abused, poor little heart-like-thingy. Max smirked. The plan was piecing together oh so nicely. His friend, Nathan, (The only reason Max was here, because Nathan needed pick something up, the only one having a car and a license) walked up behind him. Max turned to him, the necklace hanging from his hand.

"Think Naruto can take a joke?"

* * *

A/N: Yay! New story! I really hope you guys enjoy this! I'm putting the whole thing up, okay? Okay! Here we go (If I don't have to go to the emergency room soon, see I Think I Love You Too post script for explanation)!


	2. When You're Around

The Necklace: Chapter 1

Summary: It was a joke, that's all it really was. Until it became serious, then everyone was heartbroken. Especially Sasuke. NaruSasu, AU, Yaoi, and enough cusses to feed the starving penguins in Artantica.

Warnings: Yaoi (As in boy X boy), OOC-ness, cross-dressing, cussing (And lots of it), explosive farts, cuddling, OC retards, sucky writing, non-sense, and enough pie to go 'round.

* * *

Max entered the school, the little package in his hands. He walked up to Naruto, holding his hands out as if he was giving the plague away.

"Hey, Naaaaruuuuutoooo!" Max sang out in a sing-song voice.

"What, Max?" Naruto barked.

"TAKE IT! A present from me to you!"

"What… is it?" Naruto asked, removing the gift from Max's hands and shaking it by his ear.

"A present." Max said, nearly dying of laughter. Naruto opened it and grimaced, Max bursting out laughing.

"Will you marry me Naruto? JK, JK." Max said in between desperate gasps of breath and violent fits of laughter.

"If you're trying to get me mad again, you're failing at it. And who honestly says JK?" Naruto asked.

"I do."

"Girls do."

"You're a girl."

"No I'm not."

"You have the necklace to prove it."

"I hate you."

"I hate you to."

"I know you do."

"I know you know I do." Max replied cleverly.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he entered his house, the present from earlier dangling from his hand. Today had been one hell of a day for him. He had to deal with Max (Regular everyday thing), lost the football game because Max and Izak needed to learn how to play (Also a regular everyday thing). _Tired… need bed…_ Naruto thought, groaning. Football had seriously been killer today, a bit more than usual. The only sensible thought he could think in his clouded head was sleep. _I need sleep…_

Naruto plopped down on his bed, setting the necklace on the bedside table. He groaned, realizing that he actually _had _to take his shoes off. Which required him to _do _something. Naruto groaned, he was tired beyond tiredness. He was almost too tired to fall asleep. Sloppily kicking them off (He barely got them off (It was a wonder how he could get them off (I like pie (I like parenthesis)))), he fell into a _deep_ sleep.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, waking up after a nice dream about… whatever dreams are about (I'm to lazy to think up of some dream. What about swimming in pie? Yeah. He had a nice dream about swimming in pie.). He looked around and groaned. _Great,_ He thought groggily, _I'm up._

"You're up." A voice said.

"Wh-who?" Naruto looked around, confused, his eyes falling on the person. "How?"

"You should make yourself master."

_Master?_ Now Naruto knew that something was fucked up.

"Master? MASTER? Okay, who are you, and what did you dare Max to make him dare you _that?_" Naruto asked, looking at the kid, his eyes widedend.

He was pretty. Raven hair in a duck-butt like style (This is where you say, "Ah! Sasuke! I was wondering where that duck's ass had gone to."), and he had obsidian eyes.

"Who… are you?" Naruto asked cautiously, noticing the maid dress on him. Was it a girl? Well, it looked like one, but some-what like a guy, too.

"I'm you're necklace, master…" The kid said, seeming like it (Yes, Naruto has no idea the gender of Sasuke people. Sorry. He will be reassured that he is a guy again… (u) Huggiez!) was going out on a limb.

"_Right_. And Max is the best football player in history. How much did he pay you, I'll pay you double what he is for you to _stop._"

"Who's Max, master?" It asked, cocking it's head to the side.

"Wow, he got a really good actor- or are you an actress- okay, I;m sick of this. Are you a guy or a girl?" Naruto asked.

"I… wha-what do you want me to be?" I wouldn't want to-to make you angry with me…" It said, looking to the side.

"I want you to be what you are…?" Naruto said cautiously. _Max went a bit _far _with this dare_, Tyler thought.

"I'm a… I'm a boy…" He said, looking down. "Don't hurt me, PLEASE, MASTER!" He cried, clutching his skirt, hanging his head, his shoulders quaking with his sobs.

"Wait! WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!" Naruto pleaded loudly, holding his arms out and shaking his hands. He really hated it when he made people cry.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I-I…" The boy looked up, tears still streaming off his cheeks. Naruto noticed the scratches- cuts even- on his face and his arms. _Poor kid… _Naruto thought, _who could do that to such a cute kid?_

"Where are those cuts from?" Naruto dared to ask.

"Wha-what?" The kid was still crying "What?" He looked at his arms and hands. "Ah… oh… th-th-that…" The boy said. "My ol-ol…" He gulped. "My old mast-master-er." His voice was still wavering.

"What do you mean? What did they do?" Naruto asked, eyebrows furrowing in thought.

"He-he wo-would beat me-me-me…" The boy trailed off.

"WHAT? Who would beat _you_? You're just…. ADORABLE!" Naruto said, freaked out by the fact that someone would have the heart to hurt the boy.

"He'd be an-angere-ed by me… Someti-sometimes he-he'd even have t-to drag m-me to th-the be-bed…" Whispering the last part, the boy's eyes widened considerably.

"WHAT? Oh my god, you poor thing! Who the hell would do that?" Naruto asked, gathering the boy in his arms and just sitting there with him, stroking his hair. The boy continued to cry into Naruto's chest (Aw! Yayz! Wait… boo!). "Shh, it's okay. I won't hurt you…" Naruto softly reassured the boy, the boy clutching tightly to Naruto's shirt.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked softly when the boy had finally calmed down.

"My-my name?" He asked, sniffling. "Whatev-ever you want it-"

"Before you say whatever I want it to be, I want to know your _name._ I want to know who you _are_, I don't wanna make it up. And don't call me master. I don't think I deserve the name."

The boy was silent for a few beats. "Sa-Sasuke…" He whispered.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke…" He said, looking up at Naruto. "That's my name."

"Sasuke, huh? Well… that's a cute name." Naruto said. _Damn it, why did Max have to dare the cutest kid alive?_ Naruto thought. _Well, maybe, just maybe, he wasn't dared._

Sasuke yawned, stretching on Naruto's lap, then relaxing and cuddling up to his chest. "You tired?" Naruto asked, stroking Sasuke's hair. Sasuke only nodded in reply. "Okay." Naruto said.

"I should go back…" Sasuke said, voice filled with the tiredness of his brain.

"Where?" Naruto asked.

"Into the necklace. I should've gone back earlier…" Sasuke said, trailing off.

"O-okay…" Naruto said, Sasuke getting up off of Naruto's lap. Sasuke stroked the necklace, and then he was gone.

"Bye… I guess." Naruto said, shrugging. _I really need some sleep. Waking up to hallucinations of adorable boys in maid dresses can _not_ be healthy._ Naruto thought, stretching and laying back down.

_.::Wake me up when the first buds of spring bloom.::._

* * *

**A/N: So? So? How was it? It was GREAT, wasn't it! This is actually one that I'm glad I came up with. This one is amusing to write, yayz~. What inspired this one, I wonder… I can't really remember. Yet, I have a feeling that it _might_ have something to do with… what was it… some old cartoon… W.I.T.C.H? Yeah, I think that was the name… and then BOOM! There you have it! Yayz~ Love it while it lasts! Oh, yeah, I haven't finished the story like I said I did... last chapter is pending... argh...**


	3. Everything Is Alright

The Necklace: Chapter 2

Summary: It was a joke, that's all it really was. Until it became serious, then everyone was heartbroken. Especially Sasuke. NaruSasu, AU, Yaoi, and enough cusses to feed the starving penguins in Artantica.

Warnings: Yaoi (As in boy X boy), OOC-ness, cross-dressing, cussing (And lots of it), explosive farts, cuddling, OC retards, sucky writing, non-sense, and enough pie to go 'round.

* * *

Naruto woke up in the middle of the night, breathing hard and sweating. _Nightmare… damn…_ Naruto thought, shaking off the panic. Reflecting back on his dream, it didn't make and sense at all (Being eaten by giant pies makes sense in _my_ world…). That's dreams for you. Naruto looked around, his eyes adjusting to the dark. He actually kind of wished he could talk to someone, he didn't feel like going back to sleep. An idea popped up in his head.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered out into the dark. AND…

…nothing happened.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered louder. AND THEN…

…nothing happened.

Naruto sighed. _I knew it was just a dream…_ Naruto thought. Throwing common sense away (As in ignoring the fact that he thought that he had imagined Sasuke), and tried one more time. Clearing his throat…

"Sasuke? Are you there?" Naruto asked out to…

…nothing…

…darkness…

…AND THEN…

…nothing. Naruto sighed. He laid back down and was throwing himself into the ocean of sleep until-

"Yes?" Sasuke asked.

"There you are!" Naruto said, switching on the lamp on his bedside table. Both Sasuke and Naruto squinted in the sudden light.

"You never told me what I should call you…" Sasuke said, moving to sit next to Naruto on the bed.

"Oh?" Naruto asked, processing the words. "Oh. My name is Naruto…"

…Silence…

"Is that what I should call you?" Sasuke asked, yawning.

"Yeah. You should call me by my name." Naruto said, as if it was obvious for Sasuke.

"Okay." Sasuke said.

…Awkward silence…

"What did you want, ma-Naruto?" Sasuke said, catching himself.

"Oh… I woke up from a nightmare. That's really all. I just didn't want to go to sleep, so I wanted someone to talk to." Naruto said, feeling stupid.

"You afraid of going to sleep? I am sometimes. When I go back… into the necklace, that is… I sleep. That's what I do. And… I get scared that one time… I might not wake up." Sasuke confessed.

"Oh. Well, it's not that, at all, really." Naruto said, feeling even more foolish.

"How about I sleep with you? I'll scare all of the nightmares away…" Sasuke suggested, not knowing how that could've sounded. Hey, he's an innocent boy in here.

"…What?" Naruto asked. "I mean, I'm tired, I can't really think that well."

"I mean, it's like, I sleep next to you or something, and then you won't have nightmares. I'll be there for you…"

…Awkward silence…

"Okay. That works… I guess…" Naruto said, shifting to lay down. Sasuke laid his head on Naruto's chest after he had settled and cuddled up to him. _Well, this is certainly awkward…_ Naruto thought…

…Awkward silence…

"See, I'm here." Sasuke mumbled, drifting off to sleep. Naruto smiled. Sasuke really was innocent, wasn't he?

* * *

_It was an annoying noise, Naruto concluded as it continued to pound against his ears. He looked down at the devise. Damn, it was making that noise. If it didn't stop, the pie might just find him. Stop it, STOP IT! Naruto tried to will it with his mind. He looked to his right, a button right there, just within his reach. Leaning over to hit the button, he felt a weight on him. What the hell was on him? And what was it pressing him into? He stayed in his place, reaching with his arm to push the button, but the noise grew louder. Naruto panicked. How the hell could he hide from the vicious pie when the device in his hand was creating that noise? He heard a little grunt, but from what?_

"_What's that noise?" A voice asked. Well, great, now Naruto was going crazy and that pie was going to find him at _any_ moment._

"_Naruto? Can you make it stop?" The voice asked. Naruto recognized that voice. But who, WHO was the owner of that voice? "Naruto?" It asked again._

_Naruto turned around, coming face to face with the pie. Naruto was ready, fork and knife at the ready, he was about to lunge at the pie, until…_

…Naruto opened his eyes, his alarm pulsing and resounding in his ears, Sasuke was now sitting up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Naruto looked to his bedside table (On the right) and pushed the snooze button, and _not_ the 'volume up' button, like he had when he had been asleep.

Naruto sat up after Sasuke stood up off of the bed. _What the hell is up with all of my fucking dreams about pie?_ Naruto thought, rubbing his eyes, looking at the clock.

"SHIT!" Naruto exclaimed, startling Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm almost late! I- uh, I need to get ready!" Naruto said, thoroughly panicked. "Uh… Sasuke…" Naruto started to ask. _How do I ask him to go back into the necklace?_

"I'll leave now, then. How about that?" Sasuke asked, cocking his head and smiling, disappearing into thin air (Why not thick air? (Don't answer that, I already know why.)). Naruto quickly got ready and hurried off to school, making sure to place his necklace around his neck.

* * *

"I'M NOT LATE!" Naruto exclaimed as he entered the classroom, the tardy bell ringing.

"I believe you." Kakashi replied, burying himself in his book again.

Naruto approached his group of friends, who were, at the moment, conversing among each other. Max stopped mid-sentence, looking at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You're wearing the necklace." Max said.

"No shit, Sherlock." Naruto said sarcastically.

"YOU ARE A GIRL!" Max exclaimed, laughing.

"I'm not. If anyone here is it's-" Naruto stopped mid-sentence. He was about to say Sasuke, but they didn't know who he was. He tried to think of someone to accuse of being a girl. Ivan looked like one, but he would kill him if he called him one, Nathan was way out of the question, Izak looked more like a yak than anything else, and Mia… well, she was a girl, but she sure as hell looked less like a girl than Sasuke. So, Naruto went with the most obvious escape.

"You." Naruto finished after his hesitation.

"Wow. That was quite some pause. Something wrong, Naruto?" Ivan asked. Ivan was the shortest of the class, blonde, emerald-eyed, was wearing a hoodie and a jacket, and was worse than Sweeny Todd being the only barber in town when you _REALLY_ needed a shave when he got angry.

"Nothing's wrong." Naruto said.

"Yeah, Naruto, you're really out of it." Nathan said. Nathan was slightly taller than Naruto, had black hair, black eyes, and such a scary face that it nearly made me shit my pants when I first drew him.

"No, I'm not." Naruto denied the accusations.

"What happened last night, Naruto? You slept with someone last night or something?" Max asked.

_In a way, _Naruto thought to himself. "No, Max. I didn't." He said harshly.

"What crawled up your butt and died, Naruto?" Nathan asked. "You're usually kinder than that."

"I think the Naruto doth protest too much." Max said.

"I don't." Naruto said, protesting.

"Well, what did happen last night?" Ivan asked.

"Well, I had a nightmare and I woke up, wishing for someone to talk to, so I called someone up," Naruto started, leaving Sasuke out of it, "and we talked, then I slept again. I had another dream, a nightmare, I was trying to get the device in my hand to stop making the noise," Naruto said, really getting into it, "which the noise ended up being my alarm clock, but I couldn't get up until Sasuke woke me up-"

"Who's Sasuke?" The group asked in unison. _Shit…_ Naruto thought. _How could I have been so careless?_

"No one…" Naruto said.

"You _DID_ sleep with someone last night!" Max said, amused with the turn of events.

"No- I- NOT LIKE THAT! He just slept on my chest, that's all…" Naruto said, mumbling, but, unfortunately, Max understood him.

"_REALLY?_ Where did you meet this Sasuke, and how long have you been hiding him?" Max asked.

"I haven't been hiding him. I met him last night." Naruto said. Max was stacking the straw a bit _too_ high on this camel.

"Prostitute or something?" Max asked, cocking his head to the side.

"NO! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT WITH HIM!" Naruto yelled.

"That sounds like a mighty interesting conversation. Mind if I tune in, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, taunting him. "Keep you're voices down."

"ARGH!" Naruto moaned, that was the _last_ straw.

"Whoa, sorry Naruto. I just really want to know who this Sasuke person is." Max said.

"Can we meet him?" Nathan asked. Naruto thought about it for a moment.

"No." He said.

"Why not?" Max asked.

"Because I think he'd go crazy and commit suicide or something if he met you guys. Besides, he's asleep right now." Naruto said.

"How do you know?" Nathan, Max, and Izak asked.

"When the hell did you get here, Izak?" Naruto asked.

"I… don't know…" Izak said, looking around. "WHERE AM I? I SWEAR, IF I'M IN CUBA, I'M SCREWED! I HAVE DIARRHEA AND THERE'S A SHORTAGE OF TOILET PAPER HERE!" Izak exclaimed.

"You're at school, you're not in Cuba." Ivan said. Izak has brown hair that stuck out every-which way, but it was flattened out on the top. He had brown eyes, was wearing a pink long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans. He was a failure of a football player, and, as said before, he looked more like a yak than anything else.

"Yeah, I have diarrhea too. I know, _SEXY_, right?" Max stated.

"I didn't need to know that." Ivan said.

"HEY! What does this BIG GREEN BUTTON do?" Mia asked, pointing at a small red button. Mia had blue hair, blue eyes, was wearing a blue dress, was a cheerleader, and she just happened to be Izak's sibling.

"Don't press it, please." Ivan asked calmly. Nonetheless, Mia pressed the button.

"Self-destruct mode has been set. The premises will self-destruct in t-minus 60 seconds." A female robotic voice sounded from the speakers.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN, WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" Mia asked. Ivan sighed.

"I told you not to press it." Ivan said.

"T-minus 40 seconds."

"Damn. I'm leaving." Max said, heading for the door along with Ivan and Naruto.

"T-minus 20 seconds."

Now outside, the school's windows leaked out poisonous green gas, being Izak's fart. Naruto silently thanked God that he was out of the school, when it spontaneously blew up. Naruto sighed.

_This is going to be one hell of a day._

* * *

**A/N: YAYZ! I BLEW UP THE SCHOOL! REVIEWS TAKE THE DIARRHEA AWAY! If you don't review, I'LL SEND IZAK TO YOUR HOUSE TO FART ON YOU! Oh, yeah, the chapter names are still MCS (Motion City Soundtrack) song titles, listen to them and you will love them. Except for prologue, that's not a song. YOUTUBE THEM!**


	4. The Future Freaks Me Out

The Necklace: Chapter 3

Summary: It was a joke, that's all it really was. Until it became serious, then everyone was heartbroken. Especially Sasuke. NaruSasu, AU, Yaoi, and enough cusses to feed the starving penguins in Artantica.

Warnings: Yaoi (As in boy X boy), OOC-ness, cross-dressing, cussing (And lots of it), explosive farts, cuddling, OC retards, sucky writing, non-sense, and enough pie to go 'round.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he entered his house. It had been one hell of a day (You heard what happened mwehehe~). He tossed his stuff on the floor, walking into his bedroom and laying down. He folded his arms behind his head, and just laid there. He sighed, he was bored. He wanted to watch a movie or something, so he turned the TV on, sprawling out on the sofa. He watched for a while, until he got bored of being so silent. It was one of those movies that's better as background noise than an actual movie.

"Sasuke? Can you come out now?" Naruto asked the necklace.

"You don't have to ask me, you can tell me." Sasuke said, appearing behind Naruto.

"You're a human, Sasuke. I'll ask you." Naruto said.

"I'm not a human. I'm a necklace, Naruto." Sasuke said matter-of-factly, standing next to the sofa.

"You can sit, Sasuke."

"I can't." Sasuke stated.

"Why not?" Naruto asked, stretching out.

"You're sprawling out on the couch. There's no room." Sasuke said sweetly. Naruto looked at himself, feeling retarded that he didn't notice, and sat up.

"Now you can." Naruto said.

"Okay." Sasuke said, moving to sit next to Naruto.

…Awkward silence…

"So, what do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"Could you, for once, I don't know, talk like you're talking to buddies? Friends, maybe?" Naruto asked, not realizing how that came out. "Sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out like that." He said.

"That's okay. But… what are buddies? Are they friends? I don't have any friends…" Sasuke said.

"You haven't had even just _one_?" Naruto asked, flabbergasted.

"No, I've had masters. I don't think I could count them as friends. They did stuff to me…" Sasuke trailed off. "That friends don't do to each other…" Sasuke mumbled, but Naruto got his drift.

"Oh. Well," Naruto started, suddenly feeling only _slightly_ awkward. "I'm not like that, Sasuke. We're friends, Sasuke. At least, if, uh…" Naruto didn't know how to finish statement.

"You're my master, we're not friends, unless you want me to be your friend."

"We're friends, Sasuke. Unless you don't want to be my friend. Just tell me, you can want, Sasuke. It's okay." Naruto said.

"I want to be your friend, it's just that… I'm not used to choosing for myself. You are my master, and you always will be. Unless, of course, you get rid of me, like the rest."

"What? Why would I get rid of _you_?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. Why would you get rid of me?" Sasuke asked back.

"No reason that I could _ever _imagine. Unless I was putting you in danger by keeping you. I just don't want you to go away, Sasuke. You're my friend." Naruto said.

"Okay. I have a question but…" Sasuke said.

"But what?"

"I'll keep it to my self for now." Sasuke said, smiling at Naruto.

"Okay then, Sasuke. That's your choice."

…Awkward silence…

_What do I say to him?_ Naruto thought.

"What is that?" Sasuke asked, pointing at the TV.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, looking at the screen, Scooby-Doo and Shaggy running across the screen. "Oh, it's Scooby-Doo." Naruto said, smiling at Sasuke.

"Oh. That's cool. I've never watched a TV, but I've heard about them."

"Really? You've _never_ watched TV? I don't know if I could live with that! And you're definitely _not _going to live with it!" Naruto said happily, pulling Sasuke up onto his lap.

"Ah! Wha-" Sasuke asked, sitting on Naruto's lap.

"We're going to watch, Sasuke." Naruto said, smiling to himself.

"O-okay…" Sasuke said, snuggling up to Naruto. Naruto smiled. _I could get used to this..._

* * *

Naruto was still watching (After about two hours (I don't have cable so I don't know how much hell that is to sit through two hours of it)), two hours. TWO HOURS! Naruto felt like he had to go do something, when he looked down at Sasuke's sleeping form snuggling up to him. _Maybe later,_ Naruto thought. _or at least until I have to go to the bathroom._

"Mmh, Naruto?" Sasuke asked groggily, looking up at him. "You still up?"

"Yeah. How was your nap, Sleeping Beauty?" Naruto asked, grinning at the nick-name.

"Good." Sasuke mumbled, snuggling more closely to Naruto.

"Oi, get up, Sasuke. We should do something!" Naruto said, "Unless you're a sloth." Naruto added.

"I'm not a sloth."

"Then why don't you get up?"

"'cause you're comfy." Sasuke mumbled.

"Oh? So I am?" Naruto asked, teasing him, when the doorbell rang.

"Who's that?" Sasuke asked, raising his head and looking around.

"Probably my friends, I'll go get it-" Naruto was interrupted by the door opening.

"Someone came in?" Sasuke asked.

"It's probably-"

"Oh? So who's _THIS?"_ Max asked, standing in the doorway of the living room.

"-Max." Naruto finished his sentence.

"Hellooooo." Max sang out.

"That's Max?" Sasuke asked, shifting into a sitting position.

"Yeah, it is." Naruto grimaced, getting up after Sasuke. "And why the hell are _you_ here?" Naruto asked.

"What, a friend can't visit?" Max asked.

"You could wait for me to answer the door." Naruto said flatly.

"Well, who is that? Is that Sasuke? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Max apologized.

Naruto sighed, defeated. "Yes, that's Sasuke. Sasuke, why don't you go to my room?" Naruto asked, Sasuke nodded and headed off.

"Don't worry Max, this will only be a second." Naruto said, giving Max the 'I'll-keep-my-eye-on-you' gesture.

"Okay, I'm stealing the sofa."

"You do that." Naruto said, walking to his room.

"What do I do?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"You have to go back into the necklace." Naruto said.

"Wait, I… you…" Sasuke stuttered.

"What?"

"I just think that…" Sasuke diverted his eyes from Naruto.

"What do you think?" Naruto asked, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"You kind of… You don't treat me like a… a friend." Sasuke whispered the last part, afraid of the consequences of speaking his mind.

"I treat you like a friend." Naruto said.

"You don't treat your friend Max like that."

"…well, Sasuke, he's a guy."

"So am I." Sasuke said, looking up at him.

"I, Sasuke, I… I guess-" The door flew open to reveal Max.

"I'm booored, they're having re-runs of Barney, and so, TV is _out_ of the question. Oh, sorry, was something going on? Did he leave?" Max asked. Naruto was confused about the conclusion Max had pulled together, until he noticed that Sasuke was indeed gone. _He must've left_… Naruto thought.

"You know, you care about that necklace _way_ to much. It was just a joke, you can sell it to some pawn shop for some cha-ching. " Max said. "You don't really have to wear it."

"I like it." Naruto said way to quickly. "I mean, it's nice." Naruto said.

"You care for it way to much Naruto! Just throw it away already!" Max yelled at him.

"No, Max! I won't!" Naruto yelled back defensively, clutching up the necklace in his hands.

"I'm serious, it was just a JOKE!" Max yelled, snatching the necklace up from Naruto.

"Don't break it!" Naruto scream at the top of his lungs, on the edge of hysterics.

"It. Was. Just. A. JOKE!" Max yelled, throwing the necklace down. It cracked in half when it cam into contact with the floor, right before Naruto's eyes.

"MAX! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Naruto panicked, gathering the necklace up in hands, tears spilling from his eyes onto the silver.

"NARUTO, IT'S JUST A FUCKING NECKLACE! Hey, are you crying?" Max asked, walking over to Naruto. "Dude, it's only a necklace, I can buy you another one." Max said. "If you're really that caring towards it." He added.

"There's not another one like it! I-I-" Naruto cried in between sobs.

"What the hell do you mean?" Max asked, now worried that he did more than he thought.

"Just l-leave." Naruto said, almost screaming out Sasuke's name.

"Naruto, what did that necklace have to make it so special?" Max asked.

"Just-" Panic welled up in Naruto's stomach as he realized that Sasuke might be gone forever. "SASUKE! JUST COME OUT, DAMN IT! STOP IT! WAKE ME UP AGAIN! JUST WAKE ME UP FROM THIS NIGHTMARE, PLEASE!" Naruto sobbed, hanging his head, shoulders quaking with his sobs.

"Naruto, please tell me it isn't making you go mental. Sasuke left." Max said, now scared so much he might of shitted his pants (I think I peed in mine just now… v(0.0)v) at that given moment.

"SASUKE! LISTEN TO ME DAMN IT! COME OUT! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Naruto cried out in desperation. AND THEN…

…Nothing.

"What? You want to get the necklace fixed?" Max asked, as Naruto stared at the necklace, the crying slowing in realization.

"…yes, please…" Naruto whispered in a weak, quivering voice. Max was worried, he had never seen Naruto this way.

"Okay, I think I know a guy who knows a guy who knows this one guy who's sister's dog's old owner knows a jeweler. We can get it fixed." Max said, dead serious.

"How serious are you, Max?" Naruto asked.

"As serious as a heart attack." Max said.

"I trust you, Max." Naruto said, as he stood and followed Max out the door weakly.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about this one, I suck at sad parts. (n) Well, how's it? Good? Bad? You want to commit suicide after reading it? Great! Now review and tell me just what you thought! Or I'll send Max to **_**your**_** house! He knows where you sleep! Shit…. He knows where I sleep. ( 0.o) Shitty. Anyways… I can't go to sleep tonight, thinking that Max could come at any moment. So, since I think that chapter sucked platypus shit, you probably do to! If you didn't notice, my two favorite words are shit and fuck, I like how they roll off of the tongue ever-so-nicely. Don't judge me. So, this is the last chapter for a while. Just wait, next one is the finale~ Sad, I know. I should finish it soon, If I'm not going to get surgery. I wanted 2011 to be such a good year! REVIEWS MAKE THESE HANDS MOVE! (v0.0v) (v0.0)V**


	5. Even If It Kills Me Finale

The Necklace: Chapter 4

Summary: It was a joke, that's all it really was. Until it became serious, then everyone was heartbroken. Especially Sasuke. NaruSasu, AU, Yaoi, and enough cusses to feed the starving penguins in Artantica.

Warnings: Yaoi (As in boy X boy), OOC-ness, cross-dressing, cussing (And lots of it), explosive farts, cuddling, OC retards, sucky writing, non-sense, and enough pie to go 'round.

* * *

They walked. They talked. They saw people they had to call 'guy' or 'girl' because of the lack of knowledge of a name. Max tried and tried, but the only thing to reward them was an old and retired jeweler. Max tried to look on the bright side, but Naruto only thought of Sasuke. It was all for Sasuke.

Did they fail?

…Did he fail?

"So, young 'uns, what you want?" The old man asked in a raspy voice.

"We need you to… fix something. Right, Naruto?" Max asked, nudging Naruto with his elbow. Naruto continued to look down at the ground, once no reply was given for a good minute, Max spoke again.

"He's upset."

"I can see that. Now, what did you young men want me to fix?"

"Naruto?" Max asked, Naruto looked up only slightly. The old man was balding still, was wearing a white dress shirt, pants and suspenders to finish it off. (A/N: 0.0 I'm so weird.) Naruto held out his hand, the necklace dangling from it.

"Th-this." Naruto spoke softly.

"This old thing?" The man asked, looking at Naruto.

"It's- don't insult it!" Naruto yelled. The old man chuckled.

"Do you like Sasuke?" He asked, walking around with the necklace, looking for something.

"Wha-what? You know Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Isn't Sasuke just your friend?" Max asked, confused about what the hell was unraveling right before his eyes. "Naruto?" The old man looked at Max, and asked a single question in that raspy voice of his.

"He doesn't know?" He asked, looking at Naruto.

"No… but, that's beside the point. How do you know Sasuke?"

"He's always getting into trouble. His owners were always abusive." He looked over at Naruto. "You're not abusive, are you?"

"N-no! Of course not!" Naruto spat out.

"Good. He is such a nice boy." The old man said, still looking around. "…Now, where did my glasses go?" He asked.

"They're… on your head?" Max asked.

"Oh." He said, pulling them off of his head. "There they are." He put them on correctly, then started to look over the necklace. "You snapped him?" He asked incredulously, looking over at Naruto.

"I-I did." Max said. "It wasn't Naruto's fault."

"Hm." The old man said, looking Max up and down. "I thought I made this necklace stronger than that." He mumbled.

"You-you made Sasuke?" Naruto asked, wide eyed.

"Yes. But not intentionally." He added.

"Okay, what do you mean, 'made Sasuke'? You guys have to fill me in." Max said, and they both looked at Max. "What?"

* * *

They told Max everything, which did not help Max's guilt for breaking the necklace. Max was stunned into silence, and then he looked up.

"Hey, Naruto."

"What…?" Naruto asked quietly.

"So. You spent some time with Sasuke. Shared some words with him."

"…And?" Naruto asked, not getting what Max meant. (A/N: Don't feel bad if you don't, I'm not a clear person. Neither is Max… "o.o)

"Maybe you shared your heart with him?" Max asked.

"What?"

"Sasuke saw it too. He knew you fell in love with him." The old man said, patting Naruto's shoulder. "Looks like everyone knew except for you." Naruto was shocked, he was in love with him? Now that it was pointed out, it seemed so obvious. Then again, when something is pointed out, what_ isn't_ obvious?

* * *

Naruto and Max bid the man farewell. They walked off in silence.

…More silence…

…And maybe some more silence…

Max was getting annoyed, Naruto wasn't saying anything.

"It's okay Naruto. Just a few day's wait and then you can have Sasuke back." Max reassured him, breaking the ice.

…But soon the ice froze back to one piece…

Max was pissed. Naruto did not seem grateful that they went through _all_ that and Naruto was still being all moody.

"You know, you remind me of my wife when she's PMSing. Never happy, are you, Naruto?" Max asked.

"Shut up, Max." Naruto said.

"Finally, the man gets back his tongue!" Max exclaimed, striking a dramatic pose, his arms extended, his hands reaching toward the sky.

"Stop it Max."

"Why?" Max asked, standing up straight again.

"Because you're annoying me."

"_There's_ the Naruto I know!" Max said.

"Shut up."

"Okay." Max said, trudging on, hanging his head.

…Silence…

"Stop hanging your head. It's annoying." Naruto said.

"WHY? You're always going to be pissed off at me. Why?" Max asked, holding out his hands in a gesture in hunger for knowledge. Naruto glared at him for a good minute, then continued to walk. Max was silent, his arms dropping to his sides.

"Oh."

The walked in silence until they reached Naruto's house. Naruto opened the door and began to close it, but Max blocked it with his foot.

"Hey, it's okay. He'll take care of it, okay?" Max said, trying to raise Naruto's spirits.

Naruto just shut the door.

* * *

"Okay, old man-"

"The name is Russell."

"Okay, _Russell,_" Max emphasized the 'Russell', "so you can fix Sasuke."

"Yes, I can."

"Sasuke can feel what happens to the necklace, right?"

"Correct." Russell looked at Max. "What are you getting at?"

"Sasuke's going to still be dead when you fix him." Max said, Russell's eye twitched slightly at the mention of Sasuke's death.

"Sorry, but it's true." They were silent for a while, the only sound in the worn down jeweler's workshop was the equipment Russell was using to restore the necklace.

"…It's true." Russell finally said.

"How do we bring him back?" Max asked. He was concerned about Naruto, Max _was_ his friend, after all.

"…someone has to give their life up for him." Russell said. Max was shocked into silence.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No. I'm serious." Russell said. "I'm too old to 'kid' around."

"Oh my god…" Max said, hands in his hair as he started to walk around in a circle of thought.

"So," Max said as he stopped walking. "I'm not going to like this."

"No, you're not." Russell said.

"_How _do you bring him back?" Max asked, bracing for the answer.

"Like waking up a princess." Russell said.

"…What? How does that make sense?" Max asked.

"Haven't you ever read fairytales?" Russell asked, concentrating on repairing the necklace.

"No." Max said. Russell turned to look at him, a serious look on the retired man's face.

* * *

"True love's first kiss." Max told Naruto.

"What? Is that what he said?" Naruto asked, panicking.

"Yes." Max said matter-of-factly. Naruto looked at the restored necklace in his hand.

"So… I have to give up my life… for him?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto! It's not worth it!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!" Naruto yelled at him. Max remained silent, and Naruto spoke softly, "You don't know him."

"I know I don't."

"Sasuke… come out." Naruto ordered, and the boy's body came, resting on the bed in Naruto's room.

"Don't do this, Naruto." Max tried to talk some sense into him. Naruto turned to face Sasuke, the lifeless body lay there on his bed. Naruto softly brushed some of Sasuke's hair off of his still beautiful face as he sat down next to him.

"Naruto, it isn't worth it." Naruto looked over at Max, glaring at him.

"Take care of him." Naruto said, leaning down to kiss Sasuke.

"Naruto! Don't! It's not fucking worth it!" Max yelled at him, but, nevertheless, Naruto kissed Sasuke.

"You didn't." Max said, watching Sasuke's eyes flutter open. Sasuke's eyes grew wide at the weakening Naruto.

"You didn't." Sasuke breathed out. "Naruto." Sasuke's eyes filled with tears.

"Sasuke… you're free."

"But-"

"That's an order." Naruto said, falling on the bed.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried out.

"I love you." Naruto said. Sasuke rested his forehead on Naruto's, his tears falling on Naruto's face.

"I love you too." Sasuke chocked out.

Sasuke sobbed onto Naruto's chest, listening to his last heartbeats.

"God, I love you too." Sasuke screamed out. Max sat down, placing his arm around Sasuke's shaking shoulders.

"It's going to be okay." Max spoke softly to the sobbing boy. The thing was…

…Max didn't have an ounce of truth behind the words.

"I hope."

* * *

**A/N: DON DON DOOOOOONNNNN! Haha, I think this was better. Yayz! I finished! Yup, it's the end. If you look at the very bottom, there's a part of the story. The very VERY end! READ IT! Okay, so this **_**is**_** the end of the story. Sorry it took so long! "0.e I really liked this story, I did. I'm even sad that it ended.**

They were all strangers. Every single one of them. Besides Max, that is. Sasuke knew not one of them, but they all knew Naruto. And some even knew Max. One was a blonde, just barely shorter than himself. His name was 'Ivan', or that's what they all called him. Then there was 'Izak', 'Mia', and 'Nathan'. They would all say something to Max, Max would reply, and then they would look at Sasuke. 'Who's that?' most of them asked, and Max would just say, 'Sasuke'.

They somehow understood.

Well, mostly.

They didn't know the story.

But he did.

Sasuke remained silent the whole time, besides the little sobs that would escape his mouth. Yes, he was crying. He would never stop missing Naruto. No one else was crying though. Why not? They carried flowers, all of them, just like Sasuke. They all carried white roses, all of them in black; they were almost black and white figures.

But Sasuke carried a red rose.

He loved Naruto too much to give him a plain white flower. He clutched the flower and brought it close to his heart, his sobs getting the slightest bit louder. Max glanced at Sasuke.

"It's okay."

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked, looking up at Max.

"Well… you're alive, which is exactly what Naruto wanted. And you're free. Which begs the question, why do you have the necklace?" Max asked, noticing the silver heart and chain dangling from his grasp.

"I'm going to give it to him." Sasuke said.

"I think that he'd like that." Russell said, setting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke looked up at him, and Russell looked down, grinning.

"It's been a while since I've seen you."

"…I know." Sasuke said with his quavering voice.

"He was a good kid." Russell said, patting Sasuke's shoulder in reassurance.

"Yeah… he was." Max said, placing his hand on Sasuke's other shoulder. Sasuke looked at Max, and Max smiled back. Why was he smiling? How could he, when Sasuke himself was crying so much?

They started to place their flowers on the casket, all of the white roses so dull together on the shining black casket. Sasuke, being the last one, placed the rose in his hand on the casket, standing out from all of them. A single red rose on white. Sasuke placed the necklace on tops, leaning down and whispering a simple 'I love you', he stepped back as they started to lower the casket into the ground. And Sasuke knew that, somewhere out there…

…Naruto was saying "I love you too."

* * *

~ Sasuke Uzumaki 83


	6. Disappear

The Necklace: Epilogue

Summary: It was a joke, that's all it really was. Until it became serious, then everyone was heartbroken. Especially Sasuke. NaruSasu, AU, Yaoi, and enough cusses to feed the starving penguins in Artantica.

Warnings: Yaoi (As in boy X boy), OOC-ness, cross-dressing, cussing (And lots of it), explosive farts, cuddling, OC retards, sucky writing, non-sense, and enough pie to go 'round.

* * *

It wasn't that long ago.

At least it seemed.

Sasuke sat down on the bed, swinging his legs. He looked down at his own two feet, watching them move back and forth, back and forth. He sighed, trying to get his mind off of things.

It was two years ago.

So why couldn't he stop crying about it?

He hadn't had him nearly as long as the others.

Yet he liked him more. He was nice, caring, and all that mushy-lovey crap. If he had died with the others, they would've given up on him, moved on. Sasuke just sat there, thinking about Naruto, about the funeral. He went there, every month, replacing old flowers with new ones. Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked, realizing that he had tears streaming down his face.

Damn.

He promised himself that he wasn't going to cry, but, nonetheless, he did.

"Sasuke? Are you okay? Can I come in?" An old raspy voice asked.

"Russell, you should be laying down." Sasuke said in a shaky voice, walking over to the door. He opened it, revealing Russell, bald completely now, having a cane, a dress shirt, pants, and suspenders.

"I know, Sasuke." He said, taking in the tears on Sasuke's face.

"Sasuke… he's always with you." Russell reassured him.

"I-I know, but I-I… I want him h-here."

"I know Sasuke, I know." Russell said, shuffling over to the bed in the room. Slowly sitting on the bed, they fell into a silence.

"I-I'm scared." Sasuke said.

"Come now, Sasuke. Sit down." Russell said, patting the bed next to him. The retired jeweler turned to Sasuke as he sat down.

"Now, what are you scared about?"

"…You're not staying with us much longer." Sasuke said. Russell sighed. "And don't tell me you're not, I know. I heard you and Max talking about it." Sasuke had new tears running down his face, a new meaning behind them.

"Why wouldn't you tell me? How long were you going to wait?" Sasuke asked, frustrated.

"Sasuke-"

"Until you had already died?" Sasuke yelled, and then covered his mouth, realizing exactly how that would've sounded.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke was quick to apologize.

"It's okay Sasuke, I know you're upset." Russell placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. (A/N: I almost typed that he put his shoulder on Sasuke's hand. Creepy, huh? X3) "It's just that you're still getting over…" Russell trailed off.

"It's okay. I'm not over Naruto yet. I know that." Sasuke said, them falling into another silence.

"They gave me two months to live."

"WHAT?" Sasuke yelled. "You're kidding me! My birthday's in two months… yours is in three! You can live till then! You HAVE too! You can't die on me… not yet…" Sasuke started sobbing.

"Sasuke, this is why we didn't want to tell you." Russell said, listening to Sasuke sobbing "First Naruto and now you, it's too soon, it's too soon…" into his hands. Russell sighed.

"Hang in kid. We'll have to see, we'll have to see…"

* * *

"Sasuke, it's okay." Max reassured Sasuke, putting a hand on his shoulder, but, much to Max's (A/N: And my) surprise, Sasuke batted it away.

"This is the worst birthday…" Sasuke continued to sob, people stopping to look at him.

All strangers.

Not again.

Oh, not again.

They looked over, their glances shifting from the televisions to the sobbing boy sitting over to the right, in one of those comfortable yet uncomfortable chairs. Many more arranged in the room, the room was unsettling. The little kids watching the child's television looked at him.

Not a one was crying.

Only Sasuke.

Why was Sasuke always the only one crying?

The nurses behind the counter in the waiting room walked over towards Sasuke, trying to silence the boy's sobbing.

He ignored them all.

How did they know how it felt?

They were just nurses.

A doctor came out of the doors, the doors automatically closing shut behind him. He walked over to the commotion of nurses.

"It's alright." He said, backing the nurses off of the boy. Sasuke looked up at him.

"No… oh no…" Sasuke started shaking his head, more tears starting to fall from his chin, new ones finding old paths. "No, I don't want to know… I don't want to know…" Sasuke starting to cry again.

The doctor met eyes with Max.

"How many years has it been?" The doctor asked quietly.

"Two. He's still not over it." Max whispered back, both of them looking over at the shaking boy, he was so weak.

He didn't deserve any of this.

He really didn't.

"And now I have to break the news…" The man trailed off.

"A second time." Max finished for him. "Sasuke." Max said, trying to get Sasuke to shut up for at least a few seconds.

"W-what?" Sasuke asked, looking over at the doctor. "No…" He whispered.

"I'm sorry to say-"

"NO!" Sasuke screamed out, sobbing even louder. The whole hospital could probably hear him.

The doctor met eyes yet again with Max. They were both thinking the same thing.

The exact same reaction.

* * *

"Sasuke…" Max tried to talk to him. Sasuke refused to speak.

It had been two weeks.

Since the funeral, that is.

"Russell wanted me to give you something." Max said, handing it to Sasuke.

"Wha-what?" Sasuke asked, looking at the neatly wrapped box.

"It's… it's your birthday present. I didn't want to give it to you then…" Max trailed off.

Sasuke opened it and gasped.

In it was a single necklace.

Silver and heart shaped.

The tag on the wrapping had read, 'You're not abusive, are you?'

Sasuke held it up, Max gasping at the sight.

They met gazes, both somehow communicating through their eyes.

"Sasuke?" A voice asked. Sasuke turned around to face it.

"…Naruto?"

* * *

**A/N: There may have been some confusion in the last chapter. So, I wrote an Epilogue. Happy ending, yay! *Does a little dance* Anyways, I was serious when I said I didn't want it to end. Maybe never! But, this is the end. Finale.**

**~Sasuke Uzumaki 83**


End file.
